Scorch(or fire god)
Fire god is an element in elemental battlegrounds. This element is an upgraded version of fire. This element costs the fusion of Fire + 1350 diamonds. Statistics Damage:High Speed:Normal Defense:Averagely-High Spells Royal Conflagration "The user raises their arm creating a red flame then points in the direction of their mouse creating small flames on the ground dealing low damage and a burn" * Deals 40 damage for each flame * Inflicts the opponent with a Worsening burn which is a high damaging burn, If the opponent his burned again then the burn worsens by 4 damage and adds 3 more seconds. * The flames last for 3 seconds * Has a 5 second cooldown and a 307 mana cost, 425 shard cost. * Stretches to about the size of a holy dash * Burn deals 32 dp10s * Multi-Projectile Spell * Cooldown happens after the flames burn out. Punishment:Underworld Flames "If the user is attacked after using this spell the opponent will suffer a fiery fate ranging from low to high damage and a burn" * Deals 32% of the damage dealt. Decimals below 0 are counted as 1 * The opponent gets surrounded in a tall bright red fire with small surrounding fires * Burn DPS:10 burning lasts for 5 seconds. * What happens is the user creates a red transparent orb that is on fire around them, if attacked that opponent will get hit * Has a 6 second cooldown, lasts for 3 seconds 100 mana cost 500 shard cost * Body transformation spell. * Cancels mana regeneration and drains 100 mana for each hit countered, if there is not enough mana left the spell cancels itself Atmospheric Ignition "The user spins creating rings in many directions each dealing low damage and causing a burning atmosphere effect" * Creates 8 rings in the form of a Gyroscope, the rings follow you. * Each ring is orange fire not sonar red. * each ring deals 80 damage burn deals 2-1dmg for 4s * Creates a large red bubble that causes burning and slowing for 5 seconds * The bubble is the size of supernova. * The globes burn damage is 50dps * 450 mana cost and an 8 second cooldown 590 shard cost * Area Of Effect spell Illuming Fireball "The user absorbs heat and channels it into a fireball that gradually increases in whiteness ranging from medium to high damage and a burn" * Can be charged for 6 seconds. ranges from 125 to 340 damage. * 45dps for 8s * The fireball becomes more white the longer its charged * Fireball has an auto target effect that lasts for 3 seconds, the spell has 9 seconds before despawning * If the fireball is close enough to the ground it sets it on fire, color of fire depends on the fireballs color.If opponents get too close to the fireball they are inflicted with a Worsening burn. Also inflicts a Woresning burn from explosion * 100-300 mana cost, 7 second cooldown and a 677 shard cost Igneous Dragon "The user starts a ritual that summons an ascending lava dragon that will rain fire upon opponents" * The ritual lasts 2 seconds * The dragon will ascend very high and breathe fire that deals 270 damage and a stun. Afterwards the dragon will descend crashing creating a large red explosion dealing 300 damage and a burn.